zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cremia
Cremia is character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is a young woman who runs Romani Ranch with her younger sister Romani. Interestingly, Cremia appears to have a Triforce emblem on her belt. This is odd because the Triforce is directly connected to Hyrule, and appears to have little significance in Termina outside of Ikana; however, this is probably due to the fact that she uses the same textures as the older Malon from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Biography Sometime before the First Day of the three-day cycle, a boulder is placed on Milk Road, preventing Cremia from delivering the ranch's milk to the Milk Bar in Clock Town. Link can destroy the boulder using a Powder Keg on the First Day, enabling Cremia to make deliveries once more; however, to do this he must first prevent Romani and the ranch's cows from being kidnapped by "Them", despite Cremia's reluctance to believe what Romani tells her about the "ghost" attacks, which coincide with the Carnival of Time. If the milk delivery is saved, Cremia will invite Link to join her on her milk run; her carriage departs at 6:00 PM on the night of the Second Day. Despite her protestations, Cremia forces Romani to stay behind and watch over the cows. Once they depart from the ranch, Cremia tells Link about the history of her ranch, as well as a friend in Clock Town who is getting married - referring to Anju, who runs the Stock Pot Inn. When they arrive at Milk Road, however, they find another hindrance - a large, impassable fence - has been erected, forcing them to take a detour through the Gorman Track. Sensing trouble, Cremia tells Link to ready his bow to shake off any pursuers. Indeed, the Gorman Brothers, hidden behind Garo's Masks, attack and try to destroy her milk bottles; Link must shoot arrows at them to prevent them from getting too close to the cache of milk. If she completes her milk run with at least one bottle of milk intact, she rewards Link with Romani's Mask, acknowledging him as an adult; subsequent attempts will yield Rupees, Chateau Romani, or a hug(accompanied by second-person dialogue). Should Link fail, however, a tired and despondent Cremia claims she "has failed as a ranch manager", though she thanks Link for trying. Also interesting to note is that there are various bits of dialogue which implicate that Cremia is involved in a romantic entanglement. Link has a conversation with Romani on the subject: "Romani knows... My sister, Cremia, has someone in town she likes... But that person is supposed to get married the day of the carnival. It's hard for my sister... Going into town...". In a conversation that takes place at 10 pm on the night of the Second Day in the staff room at the Stock Pot Inn, Anju's mother speaks with Anju about the possibility of Cremia and Kafei becoming a couple: "She needs strength from a partner and business support from Madame Aroma. If Kafei really has run off with Cremia, she'll get both. Please don't be sad". Speaking with Cremia while wearing Kafei's mask prompts a defensive reaction from her. She is suspicious of a certain "nosy" woman who put Link up to the task of finding Kafei, and tells Link that Kafei is not at the ranch. On the night of the Final Day, if Link has completed the milk delivery, Cremia can be found in the barn along with Romani, having promised Romani that she will be allowed to drink Chateau Romani, which is usually reserved for adults. At Romani's insistence, she also promises to make her a Romani's Mask, acknowledging her as an adult as well. Lastly, she promises Romani that she can sleep in her bed that night. The reason for this is because Cremia knows that they are to meet their fate at the hands of the Moon that night, so she allows Romani to sleep in her bed so that they can spend their final moments together. In the end credits sequence, Cremia can be seen cheering Romani on as she hits several balloons with her bow and later appears at Anju and Kafei's wedding. Etymology Cremia could possibly be named after the English word "cream", a by-product of milk. This would make sense because Romani Ranch produces and sells milk. Gallery File:Cremia's Carriage.png|Cremia's milk delivery carriage See also * Malon es:Cremia Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters